thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamato Kinji
Yamato Kinji (ヤマト錦司) is the current division captain of the 9th Squad of the Gotei 13. His vice captain is Tekuhiro Kaburagi Appearance Yamato Kinji has long brown hair which is drawn down to just below his sholders and is kept in a semi neat fasion. His eyes are narrow and he has a sort of long face. Kinji is usually seen around wearing real world clothing with his Captain jacket slung over one shoulder. Kinji is a fairly tall man with a fair complextion. Kinji will only wear his shingami clothing when it is an special occasion or asked by one of his sempai. Even though Kinji looks skinny on the outside, he has a decent built. Kinji tends to hold his zampaktou in his hands or has it over his shoulder attached to a length of chain. Personality Kinji has a very lazy personality and tends to space out at the sign of boredom. He is relatively erratic type of person but is still a smart thinker. One distinct quality of his is his love of women. Kinji will become a gentlemen when when confronted with an attractive female who he has not met. Kinji is also respectful to his elders and senpai. Kinji likes to make jokes and insults thrown at him into compliments which shows that Kinji does not accept rejection at all. Even though he is quite eccentric, he retains his politeness to everyone and is well liked by most people in Seritei. He is very commiting and once set on a mission will not turn back until it is completed regardless of the situation. He is also very tolerant of abuse but he is absolutely against anyone hurting his squad members. Kinji is a fast thinker and can make split second decisions in pressured times. Kinji some time is oblivous to the smaller things in life such as relationships with others and cannot take a hint from others regarding such things. However when confronted with an opponent Kinji becomes calm and focused regardless of who the opponent is. Before Kinji starts a fight he asks the person to beg for forgiveness. If they do not ask for forgiveness, Kinji shows no mercy to his opponent. Kinji has a similar personality with his fellow Captain Asura Mishima and seems to get along well with him especially. History Kinji was originally from the Hokutan (3rd district of West Rukongai) and lived on the bottom edge of Mt. Koifushi. Kinji lived by himself and learned to earn a honest living by observing the shingami who trained in the area. As a child Kinji was always compassionate and would go around town freeing captured birds or save animals being abused but was very independant and would not ask for help from anyone. When he went out to the streets however he became shy and quiet around everyone and became very clumsy. One day on the mountain Kinji was hunting for mountain ox when he was surounded by four hollows. Kinji attempted to use a Kido spell which he had seen one of the shingami practise yet it back fired on him sending him into a rock. Just as the hollow was about to kill him he heard several slices and saw the hollow vanish. He then saw a beautiful shingami walk into the opening telling him: " So you must be the kid freeing other peoples animals". Kinji started to stutter and turn a bright red when the shingami giggled and said " Theirs no to be afraid...or have you never seen such wonderful looking girl before". Kinji stutterd a no but the female shinigami interrupted: "I'm kidding no need to get so worried". Patting him on the head she headed off but turned around and smiled: " You know the streets are not that bad...you meet interesting people and learn new things, and maybe with your reitsu you can even become a shinigami." With that she left. After his encounter with the Shinigami he entered the streets and learned new things. Two years later he entered the Shino Academy. After passing the entrance exam he was urged by everyone to join the Kido section but finally pursuaded everyone to let him join the Shingami section. At his final year at the Academy Shino graduated and was assigned the 17th seat in the 13th division of the Gotei 13 chosen by the same shinagami vice captain from his past. As time progressed Kinji learned many things being part of the 13th division and took on many missions involving going to the real world. A few years passed and Kinji was the 4th seat of his squad and took on a mission with his vice captain and a few other shingami. When he and his comrades arrived in the real world they were confronted by a Vaste Lorde class arrancar and three shingami from the Dangai Penal Colony. After a long battle all that remained was the Vaste Lorde arrancar and Kinji and his Vice Captain. His Vice Captain quickly bound the Vaste Lorde and entered a senkai gate and yelled for Kinji to hurry. Kinji turned around and smiled: "Hado number one...Sho" pushing his Vice Captain further into the Senkai gate and screamed to her:"Senpai forgive me my for my rudeness but I shall accept my punishment when after I return from defeating this fiend that killed my comrades and soiled the name of the Gotei 13..thank you for all you've done". As the gate closed the Vaste Lorde freed itself from the Bakudo and charged at Kinji who closed his eyes and muttered: "Bankai" The following afternoon Kinji reported to the meeting room in the 1st division Barrack and looked straight into the eyes of the Captain Commander and then his own Captain and got on his hands and knees and bowed his head: I'm sincerly sorry for disregarding the order of my sempai I accept any punishment given". The Captains looked at each other and laughed: "Kinji your not here to be punished. Six captains have witnessed your bravery and talent and have proposed you to become the 9th division Captain! We already have three Captains who approve of this notion". Kinji stood up looked to the right seeing his vice captain waving and smiling and then stepped forward to accept his newly admitted title as the Captain of the 9th squad. Plot In the making!!! Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmenship Specialist: 'As a captain of the Gotei 13, Kinji is needed to have tremendous skill handling his Zampaktou in its sealed form. He is also very close to his Zampaktou making it even easier for him to handle it. Kinji is famed in Soul Society for his outstanding Battojutsu skills. *'Tonfa Mastery: 'Kinji's shikai is in the form of a extended Tonfa. Kinji is well versed with his shikai, and is able to use it proficiently against any other weapon. *'Whip Mastery: '''Kinji's bankai utilises multiple whips and uses it as an extension to his body. He is able to attack opponents from any angle. He is very versatile with this and can trap opponents from a distance or be prepared to deal with a close quarters combat. '''Kido Master: '''Kinji has an amazing mastery of Kido being that he was a practitioner before he was a shinigami. He is so well versed in Kido that his Shikai ability of his zampaktou deals with him infusing his kido with his Zampaktou. Due to his skill in Kido he was requested countless times to join the Kido Corps and acted as an advisor when the Kid Corps had no captain. Kinji is known for rarely using incantations for Kido spells reaching above 80. '''Master Strategist and Tactician: '''Kinji is a leader of the 9th division which also contains a small Vanguard unit making Kinji a leader amongst leaders. He is also able to use a different Kido spells consecutively in succession in order to fulfill a specified goal. Kinji is also very good at observing the situation at hand and can adapt to sudden changes when necessary. He is also calm and is able to keep his cool at times of stress. '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''Even at a young age Kinji had enough spiritual pressure to attract four hollows. Now as a Captain Class shingami and a master of Kido, Kinji posess a vast ammount of reitsu. Kinji is capable of making weak hollows disapear with a short release of his reitsu. '''Flash Step Expert: '''Being of Captain Class, Kinji is required to have above average skill in Shunpo. He is able to keep up with Privaron Arrancar class sonido and the Quincy hirenkyaku Hakuda Expert: Even though Kinji rarely uses this means of fighting Kinji is able to fight proficiently in hand to hand combat. This is due to him living alone as a child and having the need to use his hand in combat. '''Enhanced Defense: Kinji has a solid defense due to his Zampaktou's shikai and bankai form. He is also able to dodge various attacks and to deflect and even counter them. Enhanced Durability: '''Kinji is capable of taking damage and still having enough energy to fight his opponents. When Kinji was still a fourth seat he was brutally damaged and was still able to defeat a Vaste Lorde. '''Keen Intellect: At a young age Kinji was very independant and had to learn things on his own through observing the behaviors of others. Kinji is also able to pre determine peoples moves. Even at the Shinigami Academy Kinji was scouted by the Kido Corps due to his vast knowledge but denied their invitation but acted as their advisor when their was no Kido Corps captain. Kinji's power of observation also allows him to see through most illusion and Kido spells, also giving him the ability to sense reitsu from kilometeres away. 'Zanpakuto' Kusari no fujo (鎖の巫女, Maiden of Chains) Shikai: Triggered by the release command, Tōroku (登録,Connect'') ... Kusari no fujo!'' The appearance of the Shikai form is that of a elongated black and blue rounded tonfa (1.3 meters), bladed on the opposite side of the handle. Shikai Special Ability: Umei no otome ability lets Kinji flow his Kido into his Zampaktou allowing him to use Kido in melee form. However Kinji is only capable of inputting Kido spells of level 50 and below for spells above that limit put to much pressure on the Zampaktou damaging it severely.' '''If Kinji strikes the opponent with the blunt side of the Tonfa, whatever was struck is bound by a thick solid blue chain like substance for 10 minutes for the average Vice Captain class reitsu. '''Bankai': Mugen chēngādo (無限チェーンガー, Infinite Chain Guard). When Bankai is activated, the shikai tonfu shrouds Kinji in smoke and proceeds to its transformation. Both of Kinji's arms up to his elbows are covered in thick roles of chain wrapped around to fit in an armour like way with a few lengths of chain dangling. Also on both on Kinji's arms on his chain armour (starting from his mid forearm) are two sickle shaped blades which curve downward towards and go the length of his arms and then a few more inches .This chain armour is also fit around his legs from right above his ankle to right above his knees and is wrapped around in the same armour like way as the arms in order to provide flexibility witha few lengths of chain dangling from his legs. His body would be then fitted with a tight chain mail vest. He is also wearing chian mailed gloves and leather tabi. The blades on kinjis arm, his chian mailed gloves, tabi, and vest are all blue and the chains are a onyx black. The chain armour does not feel heavy for Kinji due to it being his Zampaktou.' ' Bankai Special Ability: When Kinji is using Mugen chengado he is able to produce multiple lengths of thick chain from his limbs which he cand use to capture his opponent or use it as a means of melee. Mugen chengado also retains the same abilty as its shikai form however it is capable of using Kido spells with a level of 85 and under and if he grabs the opponent with his chains he can fire a Hado spell via the chian or chains. The chain that he produces from his limbs can also have a sickle shape blade similar to those on his forearms attached anywhere on the produced chain. Each blade can launch out at a speed similar to Kinji's Batojutsu *'Keimusho wa otome '(刑務所は乙女, Maidens Confinement): This move requires 5 minutes in time in order to succesfully execute. Kinji sets up a trap area which entangles the opponent in chains and traps them within a chained cage. The trap is activated when the opponent is above the seal of chains Kinji has placed. When the opponent is traped within the cage on each chain appears a sickle blade pointing inward where the opponent is trapped. The blades then quickly move around their chain thsu cutting the enemy from every angle while they are trapped. *'Jikkō no tsume '(実行の爪, Talons of Execution): The Chain armour on Kinji's arms sprout thick lengths of chian forming large hands above Kinji's own. Each of theses claw like fingers on the manifested hands posess a large sickle like talon. This attack can be used in melee form and is usually when Kinji would mix up his Kido powers with his Zampaktou. Kinji is also able to let each talon launch out at near Shunpo level speeds. Trivia Kinji's Zampaktou takes the form of a maid. Kinji's theme is Hakanaku Mo Towa Kanashii Unmei no Otome is extremely protective of Kinji similar to that of his vice captain Tekuhiro Kaburagi Whenever Kinji is in the real world he tends to splurge most his money on clothing and gifts for his squad members making him ask his vice captain to make him food. Unlike his vice captain Tekuhiro Kaburagi Kinji is unable to handle his alchohol and prefers to stray from it. Kinji acts as the head of the Shingami's Mens association. Quotes "Men are weak to a womens tears..." "Their are times when the orders of one need to be diverted" "Once you are linked onto a mission do not stray from it" "Should I be taking this seriously?" "Put your uniform on...I am the captain so im an exception" "Thats what I'd say"